Good Luck Whoring Your Son
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: Oneshot: Prince Henry tries to help the damsel in distress, but she doesn't actually need it. Spoilers for The Miller's Daughter. Cora/Henry if you squint.


Henry slowly opened the door to his father's study and entered. He closed the door behind him and stood near the entrance, waiting to be addressed as the king continued to scribble at his desk.

With one last flourish the King signed his decree and set down his quill. "Come in," he beckoned his son.

Henry quickly strode over and started to sit in one of the chairs across the desk from his father, but elected to remain standing. He straightened his coat as he gained his composure. "I…" he faltered, "I beg of you to let the prisoner go."

The king leaned back in his chair, his expression one of mild surprise. "And why should I? She is but an insolent peasant who dared to insult our family and make outrageous claims. Why should she not be held to those claims?"

"By death?" Henry implored. "Papa, it's hardly fair. She may not know her place, but her crimes are hardly deserving of such a high price."

King Whomever stood as rounded his desk to face his son. "You_ like_ her," he observed with a faint hint of disgust and incredulity.

Henry looked at his shoes for a moment as the king continued to study his face. After a moment he met his father's gaze. "I will admit she has a spirit that I admire, but that is irrelevant. You are acting unjustly."

The king shook his head. "If I were unjust I would have had her executed on the spot for trespassing on our property, into our ball no less." He returned to his desk as he spoke." By giving her a chance to prove her worth I am being more than fair."

"But Papa, the task you've set for her is an impossible one!" Henry slammed his hands onto the ornate desk in a manner unlike his usually deferent nature.

The king's eyes were angry as he regarded his son. "The task is one she set for herself. Do I detect a hint of rebellion in my son?"

Henry withdrew, calming himself. "No, father."

"Good. I need you to be on your best behavior if we are to negotiate a deal with the Duchess of Winchester."

Confusion colored Henry's expression. "I thought you were in talks with Princess Eva's father."

"He doesn't have as much wealth as the duchess is willing to offer, and only half of the mineral-rich land."

"So the duchess has a daughter?"

"No."

"You mean I'm to marry _her_? She's as old as Mother!"

The king set down his pen and regarded his son with a steely expression. "You are to marry whomever I say you are to marry, for the good of the kingdom. Do I make myself clear?"

Henry studied his boots, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yes, father."

The king nodded as he went back to his work. "You are dismissed. Inform the guard outside the door that I would like a turkey sandwich and a pint of ale brought in, would you?"

Henry closed the door behind him with more force than necessary.

The guard glanced over with surprise as the prince looked to the corridor that would take him towards the other wing of the castle and to his chamber, and then looked in the opposite direction to the staircase at the end of the hall which would lead to the south tower.

"Are you quite alright, Prince Henry?"

"I'm fine, Clive." Henry's tone was dismissive. "The king wants his midnight snack."

Clive nodded and turned, heading towards the center of the castle.

Henry turned the other way and approached the tower with determination.

Henry swung open the door of the cell just enough to stick his head through. "Come on, quickly. You've been pardoned."

Cora looked up from her work at the spinning wheel. "Is that so?"

"Well no, you haven't been pardoned," Henry admitted. "But I'm letting you out anyway. Come on, let's go."

Cora remained sitting and held up a shimmering spool. "But why should I leave when I've only started? Your father would be so disappointed."

Henry was shocked as he entered and gaped at the thread. "May I?" he asked as she handed him the spool.

Cora smiled as he gawked. "You underestimated me."

"Indeed I did." Henry gave back the thread with a smile. "You are a fascinating woman. It would be an honor to marry you, if you truly wish it."

"Why, none of the rich ladies catch your eye?" Cora teased.

"None half so cunning as you."

Cora smiled as she resumed her work, and Henry took this as a signal to leave. He paused at the door, however, and turned.

"You were brought here before the feast. May I bring you some supper?"

Cora looked up and studied the prince for a moment.

"That would be wonderful."


End file.
